Neural network technology is used to perform complex tasks such as reading comprehension, language translation, or speech recognition. Many of these tasks include deep learning that involves performing large numbers of floating point matrix multiply and accumulate operations. These operations are performed during training as well as during serving of results based on the input data and the trained vector data.